The present invention concerns a filtering method and a device for use in this method.
More particularly, the present invention concerns an improvement in a filtering method, in which an object to be dewatered or filtered in brought, through a finely porous suction face saturated with liquid, into hydraulic contact or connection with a liquid placed under a negative pressure relative to the object to be dewatered. In the concerned method, a particular finely porous suction face is used, with which the object to be dewatered is brought into direct contact or connection. In the method, the diameters of the fine pores in the filter plate are primarily within the range of about 0.05 to 2 microns.